


Brat

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Daddy Kink, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: request: negan has to work but carl wants sex so he fingers himself and all the little noises and carl's pretty pink hole make negan crazy.





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

"Negan," Carl swung his legs back and forth as he sat on top of the desk. "You have been reading these papers all day, nothing is going to change. Just take a break."

"The world fell apart in a matter of days." Negan replied, lifting up the thick stack of papers. "I need to make sure all the supplies are distributed correctly or else we will fall apart, too." 

Carl rolled his eyes. "The world has ended and I am being cock blocked by paperwork?" He scoffed. "You have got to be kidding me." He slid off of the desk and into Negan's lap. "Taking a ten minute break won't kill you. If anything, sex will relax you." 

Negan picked Carl up in one motion and set him back on the desk. "I mean it. Leave me alone. You can go get off yourself if you need it that bad, but I need to get this done. Inventory has been growing smaller-" He glanced at Carl. "And so has my patience with you." 

"Asshole." Carl mumbled. He moved further down the desk, swinging his legs once more.

They sat in silence, Negan flipping through papers and scribbling small notes on the sides. Carl played with the holes in his jeans and the hair that covered his face. When Negan was busy, Carl was board. While there were several people Carl could be around, Negan was his favorite. Plus, Negan was more entertaining in more ways than one.

Carl looked at Negan, who was still stone faced and busy with his work. He took a deep breath and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his jeans. Carl pulled them down along with his boxers, his eye still on Negan.

Negan glanced at him, choking on air. "What..." He blinked. "What the hell are you doing? The door is wide open and I am worki-" 

Carl cut him off and shrugged, slipping his fingers into Negan's mouth in order to get them wet. Negan sucked on them without being told. "Well..." Carl pulled his fingers from Negan's mouth and tilted his hips up, tracing his hole with his dripping wet fingers. "You told me to get off myself... so I am." 

"Carl-"

Carl slipped one finger inside, tilting his head to the side and moaning. "Fuck... I'm still wet from last night." Carl kicked his pants off and spread his legs so Negan could see his finger disappearing inside his hole. "Negan, ah-"

"Quiet down." Negan replied. "You can get off but don't be too loud. It's distracting." Negan patted Carl's thigh before turning back to his papers and beginning to read through them once more.

Carl slipped another finger in, moaning and arching his back. "But... fuck... feels so good. Kinda hurts because you were so rough but... doesn't matter. Feels nice. Over sensitive." Carl spread his legs further, propping one up on Negan's chair. "Fuck, daddy."

"Carl-" 

"Touch me." Carl moaned. "Please, daddy. I need it so bad. Just touch me... make me come. I will make it good for you..." Carl slipped out his fingers and pressed them to Negan's lips. "So good."

Negan licked Carl's fingers before wrapping his lips around them and sucking. He ran his tongue in between them before pulling away. "Fine-" Negan wrapped his arm around Carl and drug him into his lap. "Brat."


End file.
